1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ribbon dispenser and more particularly pertains to a new ribbon dispenser for storing and dispensing selected lengths of safety ribbon for use by construction workers, particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ribbon dispenser is known in the prior art. More specifically, ribbon dispenser heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,252; 4,979,414; Des. 298,513; 4,252,258; 5,482,182; and 3,635,383.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ribbon dispenser. The prior art discloses inventions having housings, elongate support members disposed in the housings, cutting members for cutting tape being dispensed from the housings, and clip members for clipping to a user""s person.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ribbon dispenser which has many of the advantages of the ribbon dispenser mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ribbon dispenser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ribbon dispenser, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a housing having side and end walls, and also having an open end; and also includes a cover being removably disposed over the open end of the housing; and further includes an elongate ribbon support member being disposed in the housing; and also includes a plurality of dividers being spaced apart and being disposed along the elongate ribbon support member; and further includes a dispenser support assembly being attached to the housing; and also includes a ribbon dispensing assembly being attached to the housing for removing selected lengths of ribbon from a roll of ribbon. None of the prior art discloses a housing capable of string multiple rolls of ribbon, nor discloses an elongate ribbon guide member from guiding the ribbon to be severed from the roll.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the ribbon dispenser in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new ribbon dispenser which has many of the advantages of the ribbon dispenser mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ribbon dispenser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ribbon dispenser, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ribbon dispenser for storing and dispensing selected lengths of safety ribbon for use by construction workers, particular.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ribbon dispenser that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ribbon dispenser that keeps the safety ribbon neatly stored and organized until needed.